Birthday Wishes
by DaydreamerII
Summary: Diana's Birthday


Birthday wishes

Diana stretched as she woke up. She started humming a little song and hopped out of the bed. Today was going to be a good day. She got dressed and went to do her monitor duty.

She sat down and gazed at the monitor when a arm reached around her, pulled her up, made her body press into his, just in time for him to crush her lips with his. He pulled back and smiled.

"Happy Birthday Princess. I picked these up for you." He handed her two dozed roses. She smiled and thanked him by giving him a quick kiss.

"Bruce, how did you know? Wait, does this mean you're finally opening yourself up to me?"

"Princess, how can I not know? I'm Batman the Worlds Greatest Detective, I'm..."

Shayera walked by the room and shouted, "Happy Birthday Diana, did you know the T.V is doing a special today about you for it?"

Diana looked at Bruce who was looking embarrassed.

"So the Worlds Greatest Detective huh?" Diana Laughed. : Don't worry Bruce your secret is safe with me." She laughed even harder.

"As for your other Question Princess, is that your birthday wish?"

"Bruce, I would love that but only if it comes from your heart and not because I forced you to do it."

"Well Princess, one has to make the wish first before we see if it comes true."

"Diana can you please come to the conference room, your presence is needed urgently." Superman called out on the intercom.

She turned to Batman to excuse herself from their conversation, but he had already disappeared.

She made her way to the room, and on the way people were giving her looks. She didn't understand, was something out of place? Did Batman put a funny sign on her back, what was going on.

She made it there and walked in, to people yelling Happy Birthday. She smiled as she took in the sight. The room was decorated with streamers of every color; they had made a cake with a Golden WW on it. All of her dear friends were there, including the one dark knight.

She started to thank her friends, for she had never had a party like this one before.

"How old are you Diana?"

"Wally, you moron, you aren't supposed to ask a woman that." Shayera said as she smacked the back of his head.

"Especially Diana, since she's so old, although Diana I would have to say you look hot for someone who should be walking with a cane."

Diana laughed as Batman threw a batarang at Wally and pinned him to the wall. Bruce gave Wally the glare until he apologized to Diana.

"It's time to open y our presents, Diana." Superman said as he and Lois brought in the gifts. "This one is from me and Lois."

Clark handed her a flat envelope. She opened it quickly to reveal a beautiful hand painted portrait of her and her mom. "That is to help you when you miss your mom."

"Its beautiful Clark, and Lois, thank you so much, Ill hang it in my room."

Shayera and John handed her a square box that was covered in purple gift wrap, She took it and was very slow and careful unwrapping it, she thought the paper was beautiful. She opened the box and pulled a snow globe but this one was different. "Shake it Diana."

Diana shook the globe and the clouds moved away to show her paradise island. "It's beautiful." John proudly said, that it was for her to use when she missed her home.

"Me, next" Wally said as he pulled himself from the wall. He handed Diana a rectangular shape box. Diana opened it and revealed a Barbie that looked just like her. "I had to get it for you. It flatters you well and they got every body part proportioned right, like you're …."

Wally felt two batarangs pushed him against the wall this time. "Not again! I was only being truthful. I mean just look at her, she is" before he can finish Shayera smacked him upside his head again telling him to hush.

Laughing, Diana thanked him. Jonn Jonzz gave Diana a huge gift. She tore the paper off to reveal a massage chair. Everyone looked at Jonn. "What?"He said." I have found that chair to be very relaxing after a long mission and I just thought she would like that." No one questioned the Martian any further on that topic.

Bruce was next, His gift was small but heavy, and she unwrapped his to find a piano shaped music box that played the song that they danced to in Paris. No one but Diana got it. She thanked him with a tight hug.

Before she could do anything else, it was time to eat the cake. Everyone gathered around the cake and sang the song to her. Someone said for her to make a wish, she looked at batman and smiled at that. She closed her eyes and blew the candles out. The party went on for a few more hours. Finally when it was coming to a end, the tired Diana thanked them all and gathered her gifts up and headed to her room. She placed all her presents but the chair onto her bed. She got undressed and hopped into the shower. After a long hot shower, she covered herself in her towel and went to go lay down. She glanced at her gifts and noticed something was different. Instead of her Wonder Woman doll, another has been put in its place. The ken doll of Batman.

She laughed. She got her Birthday wish after all. Batman has given her himself in more than one way, in a doll form and this was his way of letting her know that he is hers now and she is his. Yes indeed it truly was a Happy Birthday for Diana.

"


End file.
